User talk:The Mighty Q
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryut page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 20:55, June 19, 2011 Wiki Site Background Hi The Mighty Q in regards to your question on the sites movie background image my friend User:Scarecroe did that for me and he did the overall basic setup with the background image and making sure it does not move at all during editing or when your not editing. He is the best person to answer your question maybe even ask him if he can do it for your own site. I'm sure he would be happy to help you with what your looking to do with your site. Hope I answered the question you were asking. From Rod12 New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi The Mighty Q I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors. From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi The Mighty Q if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is http://xmenrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/X-Men_Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi The Mighty Q recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi The Mighty Q recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and but recently has left the site and it is now in need of a new admin so if your interested in Superman and want to adopt the site please visit the sit it is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help or adopt it and become the new admin overall I would be very thankful. From Rod12